Pokemon Digimon Adventure
by mer-celebimew
Summary: 9 5th graders get into a whole lot of mess. They become digidestined, they have to defeat a digimon that wants to take over the Digital World and the Human World, and they have to face and release his slaves. How will they live! Will they defeat the evil Digimon! Stay Tune!
1. Chapter 1

In the land called the Digital World there was peace and harmony with the virus, data, vaccine, free, and variable, until a Digimon called Myotismon wanted to rule the Digital World. Myotismon captured Digimon and made them their slaves. This is where our story begin.

In the Human World. In the Kanto Region  
Yellow Armadillo of De Tokiwa Grove woke up by the sound of a crash. She got out of bed and started running downstairs. Yellow found her siblings trying to make breakfast. Everywhere was burnt and black. Yellow sweat drop and sighed.  
Yellow:  
"I can't believe you guys!"  
Everyone cleaned up the mess and everyone except Yellow changed their clothes. They ate breakfast and went to school. Today was their 1st day. Yellow walked into the 5th grade classroom, then everyone else did too. The bell rang and the teacher walked into the classroom.  
Teacher:  
"Morning class!~"  
He said in a cheery voice.  
Class:  
"Morning."  
Everyone said in a gloomy voice. The day went on. Then the bell rang signaling it was time to go home or after school clubs.  
At the Computer Room  
Yellow Armadillo of De Tokiwa Grove, Ritchie Hiroshi, Zoey Nozomi, Gold Ethan Hibiki, Sapphire May Birch, Ben Natsuya, Ash Satoshi Ketchum, Angie Aoi, and Summer Minami walked into the computer room. Everyone looked at each other in surprise and yelled,  
Everyone:  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?! ME, I JOIN THIS CLUB! WAIT, STOP SAYING WHAT I'M SAYING! STOP IT!."  
Summer:  
"Well, ok we're in the same grade."  
Everyone nodded(yes).  
Ben:  
"Yet, we don't know each other's names."  
Everyone sighed and nodded(yes). So, everyone introduce themselves. Then Ritchie notice something.  
Ritchie:  
"Look, some program is on this computer!"  
Everyone looked at the computer in the corner and agreed. Then 9 lights came out of the computer and went into everyone's hands. Everyone's was a different color.  
Zoey-Purple  
Gold-Orange  
Angie-Green  
Summer-Lavender  
Ben-Light Blue  
Ritchie-Black  
Sapphire-Blue  
Ash-Red  
Yellow-Yellow  
Gold:  
"What the heck is this?!"  
Sapphire:  
"This came out of the stupid computer!"  
She held it out in front of the computer and she was sucked into it.  
Yellow:  
"Oh no SAPPHIRE!"  
She did the same thing and she was sucked into the computer too.  
Everyone:  
"SAPPHIRE, YELLOW!"  
They did the same thing and they were sucked into the computer too.


	2. Chapter 2

Angie's POV  
I woke up in a forest after being sucked into the computer. I saw something on my stomach. I jumped up and yelled/asked,  
Me:  
"What are you?!"  
The thing answered,

"I'm Conomon!~"  
Me:  
"Name's Angie Aoi."  
Then Zoey appeared.  
Zoey:  
"You got 1 too?!"  
Then another thing appeared.

"I'm Zerimon!~"  
Ash:  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
Ash came running away from something then he sat down to take a breather. Then another thing came after him and sat on his shoulder.

"Hello friends of Ash's I'm Jyarimon."  
Yellow came in with another thing in her hands.  
Yellow:  
"Looks like I'm not thee only 1!~ Well, guys this is Yuramon!~"  
Yuramon:  
"Greetings!~"  
Summer with a thing on her shoulder.

"I'm Relemon."  
Everyone else came.  
Ritchie's thing:  
"I'm Babydmon."  
Ben's thing:  
"Hi, I'm Zurumon."  
Sapphire's thing:  
"Hi, I'm Budmon."  
Gold's Thing:  
"I'm MetalKoromon.".  
Sapphire:  
"So, what the heck are you?"  
Everyone's things:  
"We're Digimon, Digital Monsters!~"  
Everyone:  
"Wha-?"


	3. Chapter 3

Ritchie:  
"Digimon?"  
Babydmon:  
"Yep!~"  
Yellow:  
"Well, I'm going up that tree to look around."  
Yellow and Yuramon climbed a big, tall tree. Yellow took out a telescope out of her pocket and look around with it. She saw a Digimon flying.  
Yellow:  
"Hey, Yuramon what is that Digimon over there flying?"  
Yuramon:  
"Oh no, it's Kuwagamon!"  
Kuwagamon was heading towards them. Yellow and Yuramon jumped down from 30 ft. Everyone was gone, when they landed.  
Yellow:  
"Where is everyone!"  
Kuwagamon was behind them.  
Yuramon:  
"Never mind their disappearance let get a move on!"  
They ran away. They found everyone by a cliff.  
Yellow:  
"Why the fudge are you guys on a cliff?!"  
Yuramon:  
"Yellow, what's fudge?"  
Yellow:  
"Never mind that!"  
Summer:  
"Well, we got lost and Sapphire was hanging on the edge."  
Then Kuwagamon came growling at us.  
Gold:  
"Ummmmm... Who's your friend?!"  
Zerimon:  
"Yellow, your friend doesn't look so friendly."  
Yuramon:  
"Well, he was attacking us!"  
Kuwagamon started charging at us. Then their Digimon stepped in front of them. Kuwagamon stopped running.  
Digimon:  
"You'll have to get pass us 1st if you want them!"  
MetalKoromon:  
"Jamming Powder."  
MetalKoromon sprayed some powder at Kuwagamon and Kuwagamon was confused.  
Conomon and Zerimon:  
"Acid Bubbles!"  
Acid Bubbles didn't work and Kuwagamon was getting angry so it use Power Guillotine, an attack that Kuwagamon use its pinchers and slice the opponents. All the Digimon were wiped out. Everyone went towards their Digimon and picked them up.  
Angie:  
"Get up Conomon!"  
Ritchie:  
"Get up please."  
Gold:  
"MetalKoromon!"  
Then all of them glowed.  
MetalKoromon:  
"MetalKoromon digivole to Kapurimon!"  
Conomon:  
"Conomon digivole to Kokomon!"  
Zerimon:  
"Zerimon digivole to Gummymon!"  
Yuramon:  
"Yuramon digivole to Tanemon!"  
Babydmon:  
"Babydmon digivole to Dracomon!"  
Relemon:  
"Relemon digivole to Viximon!"  
Jayarimon:  
"Jayarimon digivole to Gigimon!"  
Zurumon:  
"Zurumon digivole to Elemon!"  
Budmon:  
"Budmon digivole to Lalmon!"

Duh duh duh DUH! Hey I'm mer-celebimew!~ Since I'm new you might want to know somethings.  
[ ] this is for when people thinks something.  
" this is for when someone is speaking.  
: this goes after someone's name and they're about to speak.  
( ) this is for when I want to add something in the story but too lazy to say it in the beginning.  
_ this is for when I'm separating something of the story  
* this is when a story character or me when it's the main thing and someone is trying to say it's the main thing. It's also the replacement of '  
this is for when I want to put something at the end or the beginning like this is for author's note


	4. Chapter 4

If everyone's wondering why isn't there Pokemon, well, POKEMON DON'T EXIST IN THE STORY!

Ritchie:  
"Digivole?..."  
The new digivoled Digimon took down Kuwagamon.  
Angie:  
"YOU GUYS ROCK!~"  
Sapphire:  
"SPELENDID!~"  
Gold:  
"YOU WERE AWESOME METALKOROMON or is it Kapurimon? WHATEVER YOUR NAME IS YOU WERE AWESOME!"  
Gold hugged Kapurimon. Everyone hugged their Digimon. Angie looked at her digivice.  
Angie:  
"Guys, it's... 7:00 P.M.!"  
Everyone started to panic.  
Kokomon:  
"What's wrong with that?!"  
Sapphire:  
"Well, our parents will punish us."  
Lalamon:  
"Oh no!"  
Elemon:  
"Can we go with you."  
Zoey:  
"YEAH!~"  
Everyone else agreed.  
Ash:  
"How do we get home?!"  
Everyone started panicking.  
Gigimon:  
"I know!~ Go find a grey tv, hold up your digivice, and say digiport open!~"  
Tanemon:  
"GO GIGIMON!~"  
Everyone started searching around then found a grey tv. They did what Gigimon said.

In the Computer Room  
Everyone came out of the computer. They floated in the air for 3 seconds. Then they fell down on the hard floor. Everyone was now moaning in pain.  
Everyone(+Digimon):  
"GET OFF OF ME! NO, YOU GET OFF OF ME!"  
Everyone got up and held their Digimon.  
Viximon:  
"What about dinner?! I'm hungry!"  
Everyone:  
"OH NO, DINNER!"  
Everyone raced out of the computer room and went home.

At the Nozomi's  
Zoey open the door to her house.  
Zoey:  
"Sorry I'm late mom!"  
Mom:  
"Why are you so late?!"  
Zoey:  
"I was shopping with my friends"  
"[Good Lie, Zoey!]"  
Mom:  
"That's wonderful. I'm proud to own a girly daughter."  
Zoey:  
"[Now the this stupid comment comes.]"  
Mom:  
"Want dinner?!"  
Zoey:  
"Yes, please!"  
They ate dinner silently. Zoey's dad died in the military.  
Mom:  
"What a cute stuff animal you have!~"  
Zoey:  
"Oh!"  
She looked down on Gummymon.  
Zoey:  
"Oh, I have homework to do! I'll take dinner upstairs."  
She took her plate and ran upstairs.  
Zoey:  
"Here, Gummymon."  
Gummymon looked at it happily and munched on her dinner.

At the Ketchum's. After Dinner. In the Bathtub  
Ash was trying to clean Gigimon.  
Ash:  
"HOLD STILL, GIGIMON!"  
Ash pulled Gigimon out of the water. Ash held him up, soap suds were all around him. Gigimon was laughing like a manic.  
Gigimon:  
"I CAN'T HELP IT! HAHAHAHAHHAHA, I'M TICKLISH! HAHAHAHHAHA!"  
Ash:  
"Now, let's wash under those armpits. I don't want the others to complain to me about it!"  
Gigimon:  
"AHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHA, NO, THAT'S WORST!"  
Then he started to tickle under his armpits.  
Ash:  
"GIGIMON, AHHAHHAHHHA, I'M SUPPOSE TO CLEAN YOUR ARMPITS NOT THE OTHER WAY AROUND!~ AHHAHAHHAHAHHAHAH!~"

At the Ketchum's Living Room  
Zyan, Ash's little sister by 1 minute, was drinking some homemade orange juice.  
Zyan:  
"I swear I hear someone else's voice in the bathroom with Ash."  
Red:  
"Don't be silly, Zyan!"  
Red, Ash's and Zyan's big brother.  
Cheren:  
"Zyan, there's should be no 1 there with him."  
Cheren, the triplet's smart cousin from Unova.

At the Amarillo's  
Yellow opened the door of her house.  
Amber:  
"ONII-KUN!~"  
Amber raced towards Yellow and hugged her. Amber is the youngest. Amber is 2 years younger then Yellow.  
Orange:  
"Hey, Onii-Kun!~"  
He patted Yellow's back. Lou came down the stairs. Orange is 1 year younger then Yellow.  
Lou:  
"Onii-Chan!~ Miyako, Onii-Chan is home!~"  
Miyako came and they all had a family hug. Miyako, Lou, and Yellow are triplets. All 1 minute apart. Yellow(Oldest of triplets) then Miyako(Middle) then Lou(Youngest of Triplets).  
Yellow:  
"Where's uncle?!"  
Amber:  
"Emergency back at Jotho."  
Yellow's uncle work at Jotho and isn't home very often. Yellow's mom and dad died in a car accident a year after Amber was born.  
Yellow:  
"Let's eat!~"  
Miyako:  
"FINALLY!~"

At the Minami's. In Summer's Room  
Summer and Viximon were eating sushi.  
Summer:  
"Yummy, love when mom makes sushi!~"  
Viximon:  
"I like it when your mom makes it with cooked meat!~"  
So, they enjoyed their meal together.

At the Natsuya's. In Ben's Room  
Ben and Elemon were looking at pictures in his scrapbook.  
Ben:  
"And this is my family and I at the water park. Oh, this is where we fed snakes."  
Elemon:  
"What are snakes?!"  
Ben:  
"Ummm, oh I took a picture of it, here!~"  
Ben and Elemon looked at the snake picture.  
Ben and Elemon:  
"HAAAAAAAAAAAA!"  
They turned off the lights and went to bed fearfully.


	5. Chapter 5

Well I want to add that {} will be for whisper like this  
Example:  
Gold:  
"{Chess}"

At the Hiroshi's  
Ritchie:  
"Bye mom!~"  
Ritchie ran out of his house.  
Dracomon:  
"Ritchie, can you hurry it up! Your socks in here smell horrible!"  
Ritchie:  
"Sorry Dracomon, the public can't see you."  
Dracomon:  
"Ritchie!"  
Ritchie:  
"Fine but you'll have to be a stuff animal!"  
Ritchie pulled Dracomon out and held him.

At the Aoi's Daycare(She works/lives at a daycare that babysits babies)  
Angie:  
"Bye mom!~"  
Angie took the plastic plate of toast and ran towards town where school is.  
Kokomon:  
"Let me out, Angie!"  
Angie:  
Sorry!"  
She took Kokomon and held her while holding a lot of toast in her hands(still on plate). Kokomon ate a piece of toast.  
Angie:  
"KOKOMON!"  
Kokomon:  
"I need energy to digivole!"  
Angie:  
"Fine, you can have them all."  
Kokomon:  
"SERIOUSLY!"  
Angie:  
"Yeah yeah, eat them all before I do."

At the Birch's  
Everyone was eating at the table.  
Lapis:  
"So Onii-chan, where did you get that stuff thing?!"  
Lapis and Sapphire are twins. Sapphire is the oldest by 3 mintutes. Sapphire's mom died after Max was born.  
Max:  
"These kinds of toys aren't Sapphire like. Manga, anime, bikes, and high tops are more Sapphire like, but a cute stuff like a cute stuff plant, no."  
Max is 1 year younger then Sapphire and Lapis. Anyway, Sapphire started to panic.  
Sapphire:  
"Well, my friend gave it to me and it would be rude if I threw it away."  
She said with her accent.  
Mr. Birch:  
"But Sapph, your always rude."  
Sapphire:  
"Well, it's time I changed. Well gotta go bye papa, Max, Lapis!~"  
She picked up Lalamon from her lap, put a piece of toast in her mouth, threw her backpack over her, and climbed out the window, when Max yelled,  
Max:  
"But Sapphire, it isn't even time for school!"  
Sapphire stopped herself before she can jumped out the window(Still holding Lalamon).  
Sapphire:  
"My friends want me to meet them there!"  
She then jumped out the window and swinging from tree to tree.

At the Hibiki's  
Gold shouted from his room,  
Gold:  
"JIMMY, CITRINE, COPAL, WHERE ARE MY SOCKS!"  
Jimmy:  
"SHUT UP I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!"  
Jimmy coughed. Jimmy, the 2nd oldest of the quartets, is sick.  
Copal:  
"I THINK THEY'RE IN THE DRYER!"  
Copal, the 3rd oldest of the quartets.  
Citrine:  
"FOUND THEM HERE!"  
Citrine ran across the hallway. While running, she threw Gold's socks. Citrine, youngest of the quartets, fell down the stairs. All of them are a minute apart.  
Gold:  
"Thanks, Citrine!~"  
The quartets went downstairs to eat. While eating, Ms. Hibiki notice something on Gold's lap.  
Ms. Hibiki:  
"Gold, dear."  
Gold:  
"Uh-huh?!"  
Ms. Hibiki:  
"Why do you have a stuff animal on your lap?"  
Gold had Kapurimon on his lap.  
Gold:  
"Well... Ummm... GOTTA GO! I'M MEETING MY FRIENDS OVER AT SCHOOL EARLY BYEEEEEEEE!~"  
He shoved a piece of toast in his mouth and grabbed another 1 and ran out the door.  
Ms. Hibiki:  
"That boy, he sometimes doesn't tell us anything anymore."  
Citrine:  
"Don't worry mom, people need secrets!~"

At the School Gate 5:00 A.M.(1 hour before school starts)  
The gang met at the gate. Everyone walked towards the fences by the half hill(a hill that looks like it was cut in half). The half hill was by a river. By the river were tons of rocks. A road was on top of the river. Anyway, the gang laid on the grassy, half hill, while the Digimon greeted each other and played by the river. Everyone talked to each other about Digimon stuff. Soon, an hour has pass and the bell rang signaling it was time to go to class. Everyone put their Digimon in their bags and head off to school.

After School In the Computer Room  
Everyone was in the computer room ready to go to the Digital World.  
Sapphire:  
"Ready?!"  
Everyone nodded.  
Sapphire:  
"THEN-"  
Lalamon:  
"Wait, Sapphire!"  
Sapphire:  
"What, Lalamon?!"  
Lalamon:  
"The gate is closed!"  
Angie:  
"Maybe, we can active it if we say umm open gate and hold our digivices to the computer?'  
Zoey:  
"How about digiport?!"  
Yellow:  
"Why that?!"  
Zoey:  
"Since everything almost start with digi with could use digiport?!~ And we used it when we wanted to go home."  
Gummymon:  
"Yeah!~"  
Ben:  
"Then... DIGIPORT OPEN!"  
Ben held up his digivice. The digiport opened and they were sucked inside the computer.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey, folks!~ Well, my new thing is . I will use it for my author's note(only at beginning and end) and my separation of scenes. I heard that things are confusing for people(me) who get mix up because there are a lot of words.

After School At School  
Everyone was running down a lot of stairs.  
Gold:  
"Hurry up, I'm pumped!~ I want to digivole to the champion level."  
Summer:  
"But you can't digivole!"  
Gold:  
"No, I want Kapurimon to digivole to champion level!"  
Kapurimon:  
"You know some Digimon can digivole to the champion. And there is more levels. 1st is fresh, then in-training, then rookie, then champion, then Ulimate, and then Mega."  
Gold:  
"Now you've made me pumpier than EVER!~"  
Angie:  
"GOLD, STOP YOU'VE MISSED A STAIR YOUR GOING TO-"  
Then he fell down the stair and landing on Kapurimon, crushing him.  
Angie:  
"Fall..."  
Yellow:  
"Gold, are you ok?!"  
Gold:  
"Been better."  
Then he looked under him.  
Gold:  
"KAPURIMON!"  
He got up and held Kapurimon.  
Gold:  
"Kapurimon, KAPURIMON SPEAK TO ME!"  
Kapurimon was unconscious and drooling.  
Kapurimon:  
"Ramen... Mmmmm... Muffins.."  
Gold:  
"Ok, he's alright!~ He's just sleeping."  
Sapphire:  
"Man, ya gotta be more careful!"  
Gold:  
"Sorry, just really pumped."  
They headed in the computer room. Ben held up his digivice then everyone else.  
Ben:  
"Ok, DIGIPORT OPEN!~"  
The digiport opened and they were sucked into the computer.

In the Digital World At Coela Beach  
Gigimon digivoled to Guilmon. Babydmon digivoled to Dracomon. Viximon digivoled to Renamon. Kokomon digivoled to Lopmon. Gummymon digivoled to Terriermon. Zurumon digivoled to Elecmon. Tanemon digivoled to Floramon. Kapurimon digivoled to Kotemon.  
Sapphire:  
"Wow!~"  
Gold:  
"Wicked, my Digimon is a sword fighter!~"  
Yellow:  
"How come you guys digivoled?!"  
Guilmon:  
"Maybe we just needed a goodnight sleep, lunch, and a parnter to digivole?"  
Ben:  
"I'll never understand this world and how it works."  
Zoey:  
"Look, we're at a beach!~"  
Sapphire:  
"YEAH, HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!~"  
Sapphire starts taking off her socks of her shoes and motions Lalamon to come in with her. Sapphire splashes Lalamon then a huge war starts between them. Yellow takes off her hat(That goes with the new wardrobe when they enter the digital world. Also, it's what she always wear in Pokemon Adventures), takes off her belt that holds her digivice, takes off her dress to reveal that she's wearing a black shirt, she takes off her purple boots, and white socks. Yellow goes into the water along with Floramon.  
Gold:  
"DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE ME BEHIND!"  
Gold takes off his goggles, cap, wrist band that holds his digivice, fingerless glove, and sweatshirt. Then he and Kotemon go by the shore to splash each other. Ritchie took off his vest, fingerless gloves, backpack, shoes, and white socks. He took out his digivice and threw it in the pile of clothes. Summer took off her vest, goggles, wristband that holds her digivice, fingerless gloves, yellow scarf, shoes, and yellow socks. Ben took off his vest, goggles, wristband that holds his digivice, fingerless gloves, blue scarf, shoes, and blue socks. Zoey took off her orange vest(why did I make most of the characters wear vest?!), sunglasses, yellow fake diamond necklace, brown boots, and maroon socks. Angie took off her light green vest, 12 different shades of green wristbands, wristband that holds her digivice, black and dark green fingerless gloves, black and light green sneakers, and white socks. Ash took off his cap, vest, fingerless gloves, wristband that holds his digivice, shoes, and socks. Everyone(even the digimon) went into the ocean and had a great time, until...

find out next time on Pokemon Digimon adventure!~  
Everyone- Digimon and humans  
The Digimon- Digimon only  
The humans- humans only  
Find out later.


	7. Chapter 7

Previously on Pokemon Digimon Adventure  
Everyone(even the digimon) went into the ocean and had a great time, until...  
Now on with the story!~ Now I'm doing this 0-0-0-0-0 because it doesn't show in my fan fiction account. Now for real, ON WITH THE STORY!~  
0-00-00-00-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-00-0-00-0-0-00-0-0- 0  
A Shellmon with a black gear stuck inside of him came charging towards them.  
Yellow:  
"RUN!"  
Everyone ran everywhere and what I mean is they scattered around running away from him. Shellmon then uses Water Blast, an attack that the user blast water at A LOT OF PRESSURE. The Water Blast hurdling towards Angie. Lopmon wasn't far away from her. Angie started running but fell and sprained her ankle.  
Angie:  
"LOPMON!"  
Lopmon:  
"ANGIE!"  
Lopmon glowed.  
Lopmon:  
"Lopmon digivole to Turuiemon."  
Turuiemon swiftly came and rescue Angie.  
Turuiemon:  
"Ash, carry Angie!"  
Ash came and carried Angie bride style.  
Kotemon:  
"Look like Ashy is the lady's man!~"  
Ash and Angie blushed.  
Ash:  
"NO!"  
Angie:  
"How do you handle him?!"  
Ash:  
"Well, I just do."  
Turuiemon used Ninja Fists. Turuiemon punched Shellmon swiftly.  
Zoey:  
"Get the black gear!"  
Turuiemon punched the black gear out of him. Shellmon thanked them and swam away. They played at the beach all day.  
-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0  
In the Human World At The Birch's In Sapphire's Room  
Sapphire:  
"Man, I'm tired!~"  
Max then barged into the room.  
Max:  
"Hey sis, can I borrow your calculator!"  
Sapphire:  
"Sure."  
Sapphire went threw her stuff and found the calculator in her notebook. Sapphire threw the calculator to Max and her caught it.  
Amethyst, Sapphire little sister by 3 mintutes came through the door.  
Amethyst:  
"Sis, what did you do to my headphones!"  
Sapphire threw Amethyst's headphones.  
Sapphire:  
"Ya the 1 who left it in here!"  
Lapis came in after Amethyst left.  
Lapis:  
"Can I borrow your math book?!"  
Sapphire threw her math book towards Lapis's face. Lapis caught it just in time.  
Lapis:  
"Thanks sis!~"  
Lapis closed the door of Sapphire's room.  
Sapphire:  
"Oh, my foo de doodle!"  
Sapphire reached out to her digivice and sent Angie a message.  
Sapphire:  
"Hey ya leg better?"!  
Angie:  
"Nope still stinging"  
Ash:  
"Hey Angie"  
Angie:  
"Bye Sapphy"  
Sapphire:  
"Bye An"  
Ash:  
"Hey was I bothering something?!"  
Angie:  
"Nope"  
Ash:  
"Good, how's your leg"  
Angie:  
"Stings, but ok... I guess"  
Ash:  
"Gotta go, Red, Zyan, and Cheren are going to think my digivice is something and they'll start asking questions"  
Angie:  
"Bye, Angie out!~"


	8. Chapter 8

Saturday Augest 10th At School Gate 6:00 A.M.  
Yellow:  
"How will we get inside?!"  
Lopmon:  
"If I could digivole-"  
Angie:  
"NO NO NO, THAT WILL BE A PERFECT TIME FOR PEOPLE TO PUT THIS ON THE NEWS!"  
Lopmon sadden in Angie's arms.  
Ritchie:  
"You'll get a chance to digivole today!~"  
Zoey:  
"Yeah, yeah but how'll we get inside?!"  
Sapphire climbed the fence with Lalamon hanging on her neck. Sapphire jumped down the fence.  
Sapphire:  
"Lalamon-"  
Lalamon:  
"Seed Shot!"  
Lalamon shot nuts out of her mouth and the lock of the fence broke.  
Ash:  
"Awesome!~"  
Gigimon:  
"Someday, you gotta learn how to climb a fence!~"  
Terriermon:  
"Yeah, yeah little pep talk, more running."  
They all started running towards the building.  
0-00-0-000-00-0-000-000-000-00-0-00  
In the Computer Room  
Summer:  
"Everyone ready?!"  
Everyone nodded.  
Ben:  
"Then let's go!~"  
Gold:  
"DIGIPORT OPEN!~"  
The digiport opened and they were sucked inside the computer.  
0-0-0-0-0-0-00-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-00-00-  
In the Digital World In Beetle Land  
Gigimon digivoled to Guilmon. Babydmon digivoled to Dracomon. Viximon digivoled to Renamon. Zurumon digivoled to Elecmon. Tanemon digivoled to Floramon. Kapurimon digivoled to Kotemon.  
Summer:  
"What's this place?!"  
Kotemon:  
"We were born here!~"  
Floramon:  
"This is Beetle Land. This is where insect Digimon breed."  
Guilmon:  
"We should rest here for a while."  
Ash:  
"Why, Digimon with black gears are trying to destroy the Digital World!"  
Angie:  
"I agree with Guilmon. We've been doing this a lot and a mini break day would be nice."  
Summer:  
"I agree."  
Renamon:  
"If Summer agrees then I do too."  
Ritchie:  
"I need a little break from this Digimon and black gear madness."  
Sapphire:  
"Then let's go nap under that tree over there!~"  
Everyone but Yellow and Ash went to the tree.  
Ash:  
"How can they just have fun when a swarm of Digimon with black gears are trying to destroy us?!"  
Yellow:  
"Cool down your engines! We just want a break day. And we should get 1."  
Ash:  
"Fine, I'll chillax for a bit."  
Yellow:  
"Now that's the Ash everyone know and love!~"  
Then they went over to the tree.  
0-0-00-0-0-00-00-0-0-00-0-0-0  
At the Tree With the Humans  
Ash and Yellow came over  
Angie:  
"Hey guys!~"  
Ritchie:  
"Where have you guys been?!"  
Yellow:  
"Doesn't matter, so what's the scoop?!"  
Sapphire:  
"Talking about ramen."  
Zoey:  
"Yeah."  
Gold:  
"I'm hungry now!~"  
Ben:  
"Gold, we ate breakfast a few minutes ago!"  
Everyone laughed.  
00-0-0-0-0-00-0-0  
At the Other Side of the Tree with the Digimon  
Terriermon:  
"So, have you guys heard that a new ramen shop opened!~ Zoey's gonna order take out!~"  
Guilmon:  
"I've heard of it!~ Ash is going to bring me back some ramen too!~"  
Lopmon:  
"Me and Angie already tried it!~ The food there is great!~"  
Renamon:  
"Well, Summer is making sushi as always with meat."  
Dracomon:  
"Oh, Ritchie's family too!~"  
Elecmon:  
"Ben is making pancakes for dinner!~"  
Kotemon:  
"Don't you mean something else?!"  
Elecmon:  
"Nope!~"  
Lalamon:  
"I don't know which is sadder the fact that Ben's not very good at cooking or the fact that their having pancakes for dinner?!"  
Everyone:  
"Both!"  
In the shadows was something watching them.  
00-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-00-0000-0-0-0-0-  
Stay tune!~


End file.
